¿fue solo un sueño?
by vene cullen 12
Summary: Mis manos cosquillaban de la necesidad de tocarlo, así que las dirigí a su pecho descubierto explorando y descubriendo su cuerpo , esto hizo que un gruñido retumbara en mi cuello.


Los personajes son de stephanie meyer, yo solo le di una pequeña vuelta a la historia.

* * *

Mi madre se volvió a casar hace unos meses y sé que no ha disfrutado plenamente de su matrimonio, así que decidí venirme a vivir con CHARLIE, mi padre. Él es policía de un pequeño pueblo llamado FORKS; así que aquí estoy en mi nueva casa.

No es muy grande solo tiene 2 cuartos y 1 baño pero es mejor que nada, además CHARLIE casi nunca está en la casa así que la tengo prácticamente para mi sola.

Hoy es mi primer sábado en mi nueva casa y la verdad como no conozco mucho el pueblo y la verdad es que no me llama mucho la atención ser el centro de todas las miradas, así que prefiero conocer el bosque primero. CHARLIE me dijo que tuviese mucho cuidado cuando fuera a explorar pero que podría pasar ser mordida por un puma?. Bueno… no creo que hallan en esta zona.

Me adentre en el bosque esperando encontrarme con toda clase de criaturas asquerosas o feas al contrario no se veía señales de ningún animal, bueno al menos uno que me pudiese comer. Seguí por unas cuantas horas y tengo que aceptar de que cuando estaba anocheciendo y desesperándome encontré una hermosa casa, no eso es una mansión en medio del bosque.

La casa de un color blanco a pesar de parecer que estaba desocupada guardaba una imagen misteriosa como si guardase un secreto. La oscuridad y el frio me obligaron a entrar en esta casa tan hermosa. Adentro no era tan diferente como en el exterior, en su totalidad la casa era blanca pero a su vez el interior tiene una calor… me dirán que estoy loca pero la verdad es que prácticamente la casa te da la bienvenida.

Decidí recorrer la casa a medida de que buscaba algo para quitarme la ropa mojada. A medida de que abría cada puerta me sorprendía más, cada habitación estaba decorada de manera única. La que mas me gusto fue la estaba en la última planta de la casa, esta es de color azul celeste y sus paredes prácticamente eran las ventanas y se podía ver el bosque completo. Revise el closet y encontré solo una camisa negra así que me dispuse a ir al baño a quitarme la ropa.

Regrese al cuarto y me dispuse a llamar a CHARLIE para que no se preocupara ya que tenía que esperar que dejara de llover para retomar el camino a forks, pero no lo pude hacer ya que mi teléfono no tenia señal, me imagino que es por la tormenta, solo me queda esperar a que termine.

Sentí que alguien me miraba pero la oscuridad de la habitación no me dejaba ver, además la casa está sola ¿Quién podría estar mirándome?. Así que me di vuelta en la cama y mi vista se enfoco en la ventana ennegrecida hasta que caí dormida.

Una mano fría que se deslizaba por mi mejilla me despertó. Al abrir mis ojos estos quedaron atrapados con otros de color verde, en los cuales pude notar sorpresa y miedo; es como que si él no hubiese querido ser descubierto.

A pesar de que un extraño me estuviera viendo dormir no me inquieto que particularmente ÉL lo hiciese. Luego de unos minutos u horas que pasamos viéndonos a los ojos, su cuerpo se fue acercando al mío. Sus fríos labios abrieron camino sobre los míos mientras que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban mis piernas haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

Sus manos subieron de mis piernas pasando por mi pelvis, abdomen hasta llegar a mi rostro, dejando fuego detrás de ellos. Sus labios abandonaron los míos y se situaron en mi cuello. un gemido se escapo de mis labios cuando su halito impacto en el.

Mis manos cosquillaban de la necesidad de tocarlo, así que las dirigí a su pecho descubierto explorando y descubriendo su cuerpo , esto hizo que un gruñido retumbara en mi cuello. eso fue todo lo que necesite para dejar mi mente y mi cuerpo volar.

Sus manos acariciaron levemente mis erectos pezones incrementando el fuego que estaba creciendo en m vientre. Su cuerpo tocando el mío ajustándose y satisfaciendo la necesidad de contacto que mi cuerpo gritaba por tener.

Nuestras respiraciones se incrementaron haciendo que nuestros pechos se tocasen; en medio de la oscuridad busque sus ojos solicitando una escusa para detenernos pero solo encontré motivos para seguir.

Una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro a la vez que buscaba algo en mis ojos, lo que sea que fuese lo encontró ya que hizo que su sonrisa se incrementara.

Sus labios volvieron a devorar los míos pero esta vez con mayor exigencia, pero un dolor en la parte baja de mi cuerpo producida por l invasión de su miembro me distrajo por un momento. La unión de nuestros cuerpos trajo consigo una nueva oleada de placer. El vaivén de sus caderas hizo que gemidos salieran de manera descontrolada de mi boca y callados por la suya. Nuestros cuerpos se movían sincronizados dándonos el mejor placer de todos. Mi cuerpo se contrajo y la presión de mi vientre se liberó.

Todavía hiperventilaba cuando escuche su gloriosa voz.-duerme- me dijo y así lo hice.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con lo más bello que había visto en mi vida. Los colores y la tranquilidad que sentí al ver el amanecer fue bellísimo. Y fue allí que todo lo de anoche llego a mi mente.

Busque alrededor del cuarto y no encontré ninguna señal de lo que soñé fuera realidad así que no seguí insistiendo y agarre mi ropa seca, me la puse y Salí en busca del camino para llegar a casa.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

12.


End file.
